pmd_gerationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Leon and Dusk
The leading duo behind the Rogues faction! Leon Leon was hatched in Fogthorn Forest, common of his species, but still a challenge for life itself. There was little to gather, surprising for a forest, so whenever a single berry was found, it was typically a war setting over whom would eat it. This grew to be a problem for young Leon, given that though he was a scyther, there were dozens of other much stronger Pokemon out there that could easily rip him to shreds. It was even tough enough living in the forest itself, given that he had not earned his steel coating yet to deal with the thorns. Leon tried multiple times to note the local authorities of the massive wars going on over food in the forest, but it seemed that they even knew about the struggle for life, and almost used it as entertainment. So, in order to feel right at heart, Leon separated himself from the government ties, and fought for himself, finding enough food for those younger than him, and learned to battle the bigger foes. All this fighting had given him much needed experience, and thus he earned his steel coat not long afterwards. Of course, these commendable actions would typically lead to one becoming a rescuer, but Leon specifically went against his authority’s laws in order to get what he designated as right. This such action put him under the definition of a rogue. Leon did take the position, but still was troubled by the Pokemon coming into the faction, since they typically are only sent there because of civil service notices. Leon has to constantly remind them that, as rogues, they must do what’s for the good of the Pokemon, whether or not it abides by the laws, just as he had done earlier in life. Now, Leon runs the Rogues guild, typically giving the tasks, and getting himself into some messes due to his own beliefs. Age: 31 years Height: 5' 11" Weight: 260lbs Nature: Serious Characteristic: Somewhat stubborn Abilities: Swarm Moveset: ''' *Swords Dance *X-Scissor *Counter *Iron Head Dusk Dusk the Xatu is known as the "Queen of Thieves." Before the factions were formed, she was the criminal mastermind of the era. Whenever she made a plan, it would succeed, no hitch. She could blackmail pokemon by looking into their past and rig her way to a safe entry and quick getaway with a glimpse to the future. When more pokemon started acting up, however, the future she saw was not a bright one. Having seen this, she made a proposition to the key figures in Entali. She would cease her wrongdoings and wished to put things right. Naturally, she was met with opposition, but she easily dealt with it using her usual... persuasive techniques. While Leon takes on an "anything to do what's right" perspective of the rogue faction, Dusk is seen as less benevolent. To outsiders, she seems cold and enigmatic. Her actions seem random and unconnected, and she seems to have developed a sort of disconnect. Those who know her, however, have found that not all rumours are true. She cares deeply for the citizens of Entali, and that's why she does "anything it takes." Being a Xatu, she can see into the past and future with ease. Before acting, she knows the consequenses of what she does. Sometimes, unfortunately, she's often too focused on the future to see the present. '''Age: 26 Height: 4' 10" (147.32cm) Weight: 33lbs (14.97kg) Nature: Careful Characteristic: Thoroughly Cunning Abilities: Magic Bounce 'Moveset: ' *Teleport *Future Sight *Miracle Eye *Zen Headbutt